The instant invention relates generally to engine stands and more specifically it relates to a combination engine stand and engine puller crane.
Numerous engine stands have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold motor vehicle engines for repair jobs. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.